The new girl at school
by JustJojo1998
Summary: Zöe Hanji just moved into a new town across the country and started at her new school. I own no rights to Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin. This an Alternate Universe fanfic and it's the first one I've written. I couldn't have done it without the help of one of my more experienced friends (reconghost5). I'm open to criticism and love hearing your opinions. Enjoy c:


Zöe Hanji, she's new in town. She just moved to a small town of suburbs right outside the city of Seattle. Her dad just got a new job in the city so the family in which contained her mother, her father, and her little brother had to move across the country. Her parents are 45 and 43, she's 16, and her little brother is 10. She is pretty much an average girl, messy brown hair, glasses, average height. Zöe is just about to start at her new high school not too far from where she lives. She pulls on her skinny jeans, throws on a t-shirt, and puts on her jacket, then she's out the door.

As Zöe walked into the school she took a deep breath and looked around. It was pretty average for as a school can look. Brick walls and tile floors. As she walked through the corridors she smiled at the other students who looked at her. There was one group that stood out to her though. The group consisted of four people, three of which were talking rather quite intently about something, while the fourth leaned against the wall with a very bored expression across his face. The three talking were a blonde boy who's haircut honestly reminded her of a coconut, a black haired girl with a red scarf and a brunette boy with a fierce determination in his eyes for god knows why. The boy leaning against the wall is what really caught her attention. He was rather short, but also rather attractive, and looked as though he was about to strangle the brunette who was blabbing on about whatever it was. His look honestly caused Hanji to laugh a little. From looking at them she could tell he was obviously one of the "cool' kids as several other students came up and began talking to them. The girls around him were obviously trying to get his attention and Hanji decided to chalk him up as a "playboy". Figures. Basic high school stereotypes. Attractive quiet boy being a lady killer. As Hanji walked past them the girl in the red scarf gave her a smile. Hanji smiled and waved back and continued on her way.

"Zöe Hanji to the principal's office please, Zöe Hanji to the principal's office." is heard throughout the school from the speakers.

Zöe walks to the principal's office and has a seat while she waits.

The principal walks out of his office to greet Zöe. His name is Dot Pixis. He's a bit of an older man, bald, grey mustache. Looks to be in his 50's or 60's. He shakes hands with Zöe. "So you're Zöe Hanji. Nice to meet you. I'm the principal, Mr. Pixis."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Pixis." Zöe replies, smiling a big goofy smile.

"Follow me and we'll have a seat in my office, discuss the curriculum and your schedule." He smiles back at Zöe and gestures towards his office where he points Zöe to a chair. "I see you are caught up with the credits that you need." He points to her transcript. "Are there any electives or clubs you're wanting to try?" Mr. Pixis hands her a list of clubs and electives available through the school.

Zöe looks at the list of clubs and electives. "I see you guys have fencing. I've always wanted to try." She smiles at him.

Mr. Pixis starts typing on his computer to enter her into the roster of the fencing club. "Any others?"

Zöe thinks for a moment while looking at the list. "Maybe a technology or science elective? Like forensics?"

Mr. Pixis adds her to the forensics roster. "Okay, you're all set for electives and clubs." He smiles. "Our grading here is basic. We have the exceeding standard, meeting standard, approaching standard, and beginning standard. Most of your teachers will just put the letter B, A, M, or E. If you're in between two standards like approaching but almost meeting you'll see A+ or AP+. Your teachers have their syllabi and rubrics for you to follow. Good luck and welcome to our school." Mr. Pixis shakes hands with Zöe again and escorts her out.

Zöe walks down the halls of her new school, attending all her classes, getting to know all her peers, learning the halls and where all her classes are.

Lunch time rolls around. She gets her lunch and sits a table in the cafeteria. Students look at her and pass by her. A couple kids sit by her but not exactly with her. Zöe keeps smiling as she eats. After lunch she has her forensics class.

"Okay class, this is Zöe. She's new here, just starting today. Make her feel welcome." States the teacher, Mrs. Morgan. She points Zöe to a seat next to a girl that Zöe recognizes from this morning in the hall.

Zöe is seated next to the girl with the red scarf. "Hey, didn't I see you this morning when I first got here?" Zöe asked.

"Yeah, my name is Mikasa. You saw me with my boyfriend Eren, my friend Armin, and my more-of-an acquaintance Levi."

"That short guy is kind of cute." Zöe giggles slightly then sighs.

Mikasa just shrugs. "That one is Levi. He's pretty closed in, but he does talk. He's also kind of a clean freak."

"He looked really bored while you guys were talking."

"Like I said, he's a bit of an introvert, he usually looks bored. He's pretty chill once you get to know him."

"Well, I don't have any classes with him I don't think."

"You'll still see him around the halls and whatnot though. Especially in the mornings. But we should probably get to work, Mrs. Morgan gets pretty pissed if people just sit and talk." Mikasa begins the assignment as she then sits in silence.

Zöe works on the assignment using the book she was given by the teacher with some past work and explanations. She catches on to the assignment fairly easily.

Zöe walks into the gymnasium which is where the fencing club is being held. She recognizes a short, attractive boy. " _Hey, I recognize him. What did that girl say his name was? Lyle? Lane? Wait! No! It was Levi!"_

Levi is cleaning his gear and getting everything straightened out before the club actually starts. He looks up and sees Zöe. He doesn't fully acknowledge she's there, he just kind of shrugs and goes back to setting up his gear.

The teacher walks over to Zöe. "Hey there, you're the new girl just starting today right? I'm Mr. Freih. Nice to meet you." He shakes hands with Zöe and takes her to get her gear from the closet. He teaches her a few basic moves while everyone is preparing and warming up before the club starts. "I want you to be paired with Levi for today." He points over to the boy who is still cleaning and setting up. "He's a pretty good sparring partner, especially to learn from."

Zöe smiles widely and nods. "Yes sir!" She walks over to Levi and introduces herself. "Hey there. I'm Zöe. Mr. Freih told me-"

"To pair with me? Because I'm good to learn from?" He says plainly.

"Uhm, well, yeah. Exactly that actually." Zöe responds, slightly surprised.

Levi clicks his tongue and sighs. "He always pairs the newest person with me for a couple sessions until we either get another new person, or the person that was paired with me has learned enough to move up a little." He finally finishes setting up his gear and starts warming up. "I'll teach you the basic warm up techniques I use." Levi guides Zöe and helps her learn some basic techniques and helps her set up her gear and prepare.

"Thanks for the help." Zöe smiles

"No problem."

"First sparring pair up today will be Levi and Zöe!" Mr. Freih says, getting the club started for the day. "First one to ten points wins!."

Levi and Zöe stand up and walk to the mat.

"En Garde!" Mr. Freih says, meaning for them to take their stances. "Pret!" he then says, meaning to be ready. "Allez!"

Levi and Zöe start going at each other. Levi, being more offensive, kept lunging. Zöe, being more defensive, kept parrying. When Zöe was able to lunge, she'd land a touch on Levi. However, Levi being more experienced, won the battle.

"Allêt!" Mr. Freih yelled to stop match once the points have been reached. "Zöe and Levi both put up a good fight, but-" he raises Levi's hand "Levi is the winner!" The class clapped as they took a seat.

"You did pretty decent for your first time." Levi said, with a slight smirk

"Thanks Levi." Zöe replied with as she giggled.

Levi just shrugged and watched the other sparring partners.

After the club, Zöe was walking home when she noticed Levi was walking in the same direction as her. "Hey! Levi!"

Levi stopped and turned around to see Zöe. "Oh, hey."

"I noticed you and I walk in the same direction. Maybe we could walk together?"

Levi shrugged and they walked in silence.

"Thanks again for the fencing tips today. See you around!" Zöe said once she reached her house. She waved at him and walked inside.

Levi shrugged and kept walking as he sighed.

The next day Zöe sees the group of four in the same spot at the same time.

Mikasa notices Zöe. "Hey! Zöe! Come on over!" She yells as she waves at her.

Levi looks up as Zöe starts walking over. "Hey Zöe." He says when she reaches them.

"Hey Levi." Zöe replies. "Hey Mikasa." Zöe smiles

"Zöe, this is my boyfriend Eren and my friend Armin." Mikasa introduces the brunette as Eren, and the blonde, coconut-shaped hair as Armin.

"Nice to meet you guys." Zöe says to them.

"Hey, uh, Zöe." Levi says. "Sparring partners again? You were pretty good yesterday."

Zöe's face lights up. "Sure. I'd love to." The bell rings and Zöe is on her way to class. Zöe goes about her day a lot like yesterday, difference is she had people to sit with at lunch.

Levi sat down next to Zöe and kind of smirked. "Hey. The others are still in the lunch line."

"Oh, hey. Okay." Zöe couldn't get over Levi. How handsome he is, his dark hair, his light eyes, that constant bored look on his face. Sure, he's short, but he makes short look good.

Levi was starting to grow fond of Zöe. Sure, she's a bit taller. But her hair, her eyes, those shitty glasses. Height didn't really matter.

Everyone came and sat down with them after getting their lunches. They all talked and laughed

until it was time for the next class.

Mikasa and Zöe walked to their forensics class together. "So, Zöe, what were you and Levi talking about? Hmm?" Mikasa nudged Zöe playfully.

"Nothing really, we just kind of waited on you guys before really talking."

Mikasa shrugged. "If you say so." They arrived at the class and took their seats and they began their work.

Levi is waiting for Zöe after fencing. When he sees her walking out he waves and gets her attention.

Zöe walks over to Levi and smiles. "Hey! What made you wanna wait for me?"

"Well, I figured we walk in the same direction, why not?" Levi shrugged.

Zöe shrugged back. "If you say so."

They walked in silence for most of it until Levi broke the silence. "So, where'd you move here from? I don't recall seeing you around anywhere before."

"My dad got a new job over here so my mom, my dad, my brother, and I all had to move over here."

"I see. It's just my mom and I at home. My dad left when I was a kid and I don't have any siblings."

"I'm sorry to hear that. But do you think maybe you could help me work on my fencing some more? You could come over to my house, or I could go over to yours?"

"We're almost to your house now right? We can do it today at yours." Levi pointed to over to Zöe's house.

They walked into Zöe's house. "Hey mom, hey dad. I brought a friend over, hope that's okay. We're in fencing together and he's gonna help me a bit."

"That's fine." Zöe's mom says

Zöe and Levi go outside to the backyard and set up the fencing gear. After about an hour or so Levi gets a call from his mom. "I'm at a friend's house right now. We're working on fencing." Levi says. "Shit. Okay." Levi hangs up the phone. "Hey, I gotta head out. I'll catch you tomorrow, alright?"

Zöe looks at Levi curiously. "Okay, catch you later."

Levi quickly gathers his belongings and runs out of the yard and runs home.


End file.
